Uub
Uub (ウーブ Ūbu) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z based on the Dragon Ball manga by Akira Toriyama. He also appears Dragon Ball GT by Toei Doga and in Toriyama's self-parody manga, Neko Majin Z. He is an Earthling, and due to being the positive reincarnate of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". Uub's seiyū is provided by Megumi Urawa (Kid Uub) and Atsushi Kisaichi (Teen Uub) in the Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, respectively. In the FUNimation dubs of both series, he is voiced by Kara Edwards (Kid Uub) and Sean Teague (Teen Uub). Uub is the strongest human in the anime, but due to the fact that he is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, his status as a human is debatable. As a young boy at the age of ten, Uub is first seen at the 28 World Martial Arts Tournament which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated human form of Kid Buu, who was born thanks to the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Kid Buu. *'Note:' Kid Buu was likely way too dangerous to be allowed to exist in otherworld (in HFIL) as Kid Buu was pure evil, had an insatiable appetite for destruction and more importantly had the ability to teleport accross dimensions. So it is likely that King Yemma hearing Goku's wish, had him reincarnated into a human. Uub, actually had good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan was merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni in order to feed his poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realizes that there maybe people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him. Uub's power increases(to Kid Buu level) to a point of being on par with Goku's, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After Goku and Uub's match, Goku apologizes then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money but Goku says he'll have Hercule give Uub the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train. Ten years after the 28 World Tournament, Uub is now a 20-year-old adult and is seen training with Goku inside Kami's Lookout. The training ends, and Goku tells Uub he is done with his training. Uub wishes him farewell and flies back to his village. Uub's appearance is now different because of the ten years of training. He now wears a gi much like the one Goku wore when they first met. He's also much more muscular and toned, instead of skinny and malnourished as in Dragon Ball Z. When the Earth is attacked by the Tuffle parasite known as Baby, all of the Earthlings are controlled by Baby's powers and become his followers. Gohan and Videl, whom are possessed by Baby, confront Pan in order to kill her. She is rescued by Uub, who confronts the two and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported to Supreme Kai's Planet, but was presumed killed), Uub faces off against Baby, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball until he is saved by Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Majin Buu and becomes Majuub, resulting in increased power and Buu's signature ability to turn enemies into candy (though Majuub does this with his finger, rather than an antenna on his head). He ends up matching Baby Vegeta in power, but is later on turned into chocolate and eaten by Baby Vegeta. Though he is assumed dead, when Baby Vegeta turned into a Golden Great Ape he was revealed to be alive when he stopped Baby from attacking Goku, via attacking the monster from the inside. Baby spits him out to overcome the pain, but not before Majuub bought Goku enough time to gather power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, allowing him to effortlessly defeat Baby Vegeta. Majuub appears in this saga while fighting in a World Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Majuub is prepared to beat Hercule and become the new world champion until Majin Buu telepathically forces him to throw the fight, so that Hercule will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Majin Buu refers to Hercule as "The World's Hero". Majuub pretends to lose to Hercule, but unlike Android 18, Majuub doesn't ask for anything in return. When a rip between Hell and Earth appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 along with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan, until he is defeated by the ultimate android. Shadow Dragon Saga In the battle against Omega Shenron, after Super Saiyan 4 Goku is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Omega Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resilience inherited from his fuse, though his ki was greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Goten, Trunks or Gohan), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Omega Shenron's attack. Majuub then watches the battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chi-Chi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Majuub would've been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb was formed that was powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the dark Dragons. While Majuub didn't contribute energy to the attack, he did bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. It is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth again, if it is in danger. Uub is considered to be the most powerful human on Earth since he is the reincarnation of Kid Buu (who bested Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue). However, upon becoming human Uub has lost his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. :Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. :Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu (Mr. Buu) and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub (Majuub). After fusing his power up aura becomes pink. :Taught to Uub by Goku and learned by Mr. Buu after witnessing Goku perform it, the combination of Uub's and Majin Buu's Kamehameha make Majuub's Kamehameha one of his most powerful attacks (as it is for most fighters in the series). :This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an Antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from Antenna) , Majuub fires the beam from his fingertip instead. :A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack :and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it is stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. :The ability to fly using one's ki to do so called sky dancing in the anime. Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training. Most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. :One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Uub#Baby_Saga Majuub] is FUNimation's name for the result of the fusion between the innocent Majin Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. Majuub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. The name "Majuub" is not used in the original version of the anime or the Blue Water dub. Majuub is much like a good, human-form of Super Buu. Though Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu, was the most powerful human in existence, he still seemed to pale in comparison to that of a Super Saiyan. In a sparring match at the beginning of GT, Uub was just barely holding his own against his master and best friend Goku, who was in his base form. Though Goku commented that when he fought General Rildo in his base form his power was comparable to Majin Buu's, meaning that Uub is most likely stronger than a previous Super Saiyan 3. Although, this may be due to his inexperience as a fighter or a lack of discipline in utilizing his power properly. However after fusing with Majin Buu, his original counterpart, he transformed into Majuub and his power level soared to new heights. While he was still outclassed by Baby Vegeta, he was able to put up some resistance against the Tuffle (particularly after he had allowed himself to be eaten by him). In the Shadow Dragon saga, Majuub offers to fuse with Goten, Trunks or Gohan in order to defeat Omega Shenron. Gohan states that Majuub is too injured, and that he would need to rest up to fuse with one of the three Saiyans. * Biographically speaking, Uub is very similar to Nam. Both come from a poor human village. Both are the strongest of their people, and entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the intention of buying things to sustain their village (water for Nam, food for Uub) where they fought against and befriended Goku. *Like Good Buu, Uub was also eaten in Dragon Ball GT when his attack was redirected back at him (Though unlike Good Buu, it's implied that Majuub intended for himself to be eaten). *Goku is carrying Uub on his back in the end of the original manga and in the final episode of the anime adaptation. It should be noted that in the Dragon Ball Kanzenban re-issues, Akira Toriyama has drawn a new ending segment for the manga (including the old one) which features Goku having Uub ride on top of the Kintoun, which also gives us a better look of student becoming a teacher as it shows Goku as a child on the cloud in resemblance to Uub who is cheerfully now riding it. * Uub Vs Goku * Uub Vs Goku (in Dragon Ball GT) * Uub/Majuub Vs Baby Vegeta * Majuub Vs Hercule * Majuub, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten Vs Super 17 * Majuub, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Goku and Trunks Vs Syn/Omega Shenron